


Class 78-A Group Chat | Danganronpa

by dreamsbrokenbyjoy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: All the time, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Makoto is fucking stupid, Multi, Sadly, So basically, but komaru isnt in this gc so, celeste is a badass, hagakure is a crackhead, komaru kills her in spirit, she cant, toko dies i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsbrokenbyjoy/pseuds/dreamsbrokenbyjoy
Summary: Makoto makes a group chat for him and his fellow classmates. Little does he know, it wasn't the best idea.





	Class 78-A Group Chat | Danganronpa

**Author's Note:**

> did i take this fic seriously? no not really. im not funny nor a good writer so i just write whatever i want and hope that someone likes it

**makotonaegi created a chat room: Class 78 Chatroom**

**\-------------------**

**makotonaegi invited 15 people to the chat room**

**___________________**

**affluentprogeny joined the room**

**(asahina) joined the room**

**ultimatedetective joined the room**

**tokofukawa joined the room**

**ultclairvoyant joined the room**

**butterybiker joined the room**

**petiteprogrammer joined the room**

**itsagamble joined the room**

**ultsolider joined the room**

**kiyotakaishimaru joined the room**

**ultimatefanfic joined the room**

**leonnn joined the room**

**ultimateidol joined the room**

**sakuraogami joined the room**

**JunkoFuckingEnoshima joined the room**

**___________________**

**makotonaegi changed his nickname to: Makoto**

**affluentprogeny changed his nickname to: Togami** **  
**

**ultdetective changed her nickname to: Kyoko**

**___________________**

**Makoto: **class group chat i guess. dont do anything that would get me in trouble for making this please. 

**Togami: **Bitch.

**Makoto: **togami i fucking swear

**-**DAMMIT FUCK I SAID A NAUGHTY WORD

**Kyoko:** Ultimate Hope? I only see the Ultimate Dumbass.

**Makoto: **ngl thats accurate

**leonnn: **We can change our nicks? Bruhhh lemme do this.

**___________________**

**leonnn changed his nickname to: captainbigdick**

**Togami changed captainbigdick’s nickname to: smallpenissquad**

**___________________**

**smallpenissquad: **I literaly cant believe you did that u bitch.

**Togami:** I find it hard to believe that you think I wouldn’t.

**___________________**

**smallpenissquad changed Togami’s nickname to: affluentbitch**

**___________________**

**affluentbitch: **Bold of you to assume I’m a bitch.

**smallpenissquad: **Bold of you to assume I thought you were a bitch.

**afflentbitch: **You literally changed my name to affluentbitch, dumbass.

**smallpenissquad: **Shit u right.

**Kyoko: **You guys are so stupid sometimes.

**smallpenissquad:** Yeah lmao we is.

**___________________ **

**smallpenissquad changed Kyoko’s name to stupid**

**___________________**

**smallpenissquad: **Now were even.

**stupid: **Bold of you to assume we’re done here.

-You still haven’t changed your name back.

**smallpenissquad:** Bold of you to assume I have a big dick.

**stupid: **Bold of you to assume I thought you had a big dick.

**smallpenissquad: **:(

**___________________**

**kiyotakaishimaru changed his nickname to: Taka**

**___________________**

**Taka: **Like Makoto said at the beginning, we can’t be doing anything that could get us in trouble!

**___________________**

**butterybiker changed his nickname to: Owoada**

**___________________**

**Owoada:** FUCK THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT TO TYPE GODDAMMIT.

**ultimatefanfic: **owo

**tokofukawa:**god no do not say owo

**Taka: **MONDO! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! WE MIGHT GET MAKOTO IN TROUBLE!

**Owoada:** I’M MONDO FUCKING OOWADA NOT MONDO FUCKING OWOADA! **  
**

**Taka: **THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO USE SUCH VULGAR WORDS!

**petiteprogrammer: **i think we should all calm down and let mondo fix his mistake…

**Owoada:** LISTEN TO THE BOY THEY HAVE THE RIGHT IDEA LET ME CHANGE MY FUCKING NICKNAME!

**___________________**

**Owoada changed his nickname to: Oowada**

**___________________**

**Taka: ** What made you choose your last name rather than your first? 

**Oowada: **Makes me seem tougher.

**stupid: ** Nothing’s tougher than a little bit of owo here and there. 

**tokofukawa: **komaru said owo once and i literally threw up.

**Makoto: ** my sister said owo? 

**tokofukawa:** and then she started crying.

**Makoto:** yeah,,, thats my sister alright

**ultimatefanfic:** owo

**tokofukawa: **oh dear god no.

**itsagamble:** Permission to force Fumi into a game of Russian Roulette?

**stupid: **Permission granted.

**Taka: **NO!

**affluentbitch:** I agree with Kyoko on this one.

**Taka: **WE ARE NOT BRINGING A FELLOW CLASSMATE INTO DANGER!

**itsagamble: **All in favor of forcing Fumi into Russian Roulette say I.

**tokofukawa: **i

**affluentbitch:** I.

**stupid: **I.

**smallpenissquad: **I

**sakuraogami: **I.

**Makoto: **i

**ultimateidol:** I

**Oowada: **I.

**petiteprogrammer: **...i

**Makoto:** i wonder where everyone else is

**stupid:** They’re likely working on their homework.

**ultclairvoyant**: wait we had homework

-fuck

-brb

**stupid:** ...and there’s Hagakure.

**Author's Note:**

> i can assure you all, this fic will get better. i think


End file.
